


Laundry Day (tumblr request)

by sydwrites



Series: ADAM SACKLER ONESHOTS & REQUESTS [7]
Category: Girls (TV), hbo girls
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Humor, Language, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Porn with minimal Plot, Smutty goodness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27930319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydwrites/pseuds/sydwrites
Summary: It's laundry day! What happens when a pair of your underwear falls from the hamper in front of Sackler?
Relationships: Adam Sackler & Reader, Adam Sackler & You, Adam Sackler/Reader
Series: ADAM SACKLER ONESHOTS & REQUESTS [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045128
Kudos: 8





	Laundry Day (tumblr request)

**Author's Note:**

> lost the original request, but full credit for the idea goes to whoever requested it over on tumblr!
> 
> enjoy!

“Oh Adam, yes!”  
“Fuck, where do you want my cum?”  
You rolled your eyes and pushed the earbuds further into your ears. Adam Sackler was an overall good roommate, except for when he was fucking his latest conquest.  
Sackler’s signature condom-pulling sound followed by his signature gutteral growl somehow managed to creep through during a pause in your music, causing you to cringe ever so slightly. The face that you knew that sound was disturbing enough, but hearing it in person? Ew.  
Sure, you’ve tried to to tell Adam to keep the noises to a minimum when fucking his variety of bimbos, to which he always comes back with,  
“Sorry, but the ladies of New York can’t help but scream when they’re on my dick.”  
You chuckle softly. At least he was funny.  
And then you heard his bedroom door open, followed by the sight of the women leaving.  
“Thanks for riding Adam’s cock, hope you have a great rest of your evening!” You yelled after her, laughing at yourself.  
Adam’s heavy footsteps rattled the floor as he walked over and plopped down next to you on the couch. You took one whiff and immediately got up to sit on the loveseat next to the sofa.  
He pouted. “Why’d ya move?”  
You looked over at him, rolling your eyes. “Because you’re sweaty and smell like sex, Adam. Unlike you, that’s not my signature or preferred scent.”  
He smirked. “You wish you smelled like me. You’ve fucked what, like…three guys since we moved in together?”  
Your eyes went wide at his accurate guess. “I’m not even going to ask how you know that number and I’m a woman of quality, not quantity. I prefer to fuck men who I actually connect with instead of the ones who just want to get their dicks wet.”  
Adam huffed. “You’re not missing out on much by not hooking up with people constantly, I’m afraid.”  
You raised your eyebrows and looked over at him. “Are you finally done fucking anything that moves and has tits?”  
He rolls his eyes. “Random pussy just ain’t as good as it used to be.”  
You chuckled softly. “Always the gentleman, this one.”  
“Hey, I’m serious,” he said, genuinely looking hurt by your comment. “I’m giving that shit up, for good. I want to find someone that I really like to spend time with.”  
You feigned surprise. “Oh my god, Adam Sackler actually wants to…date a woman? And not with his cock this time? You know you actually have to learn their names when you do that, right?”  
He huffed, looking genuinely annoyed at your comments. “Yeah, I actually do want to start dating. Maybe even get married someday, if she’s the right girl. In fact, I think I’ve already found her.”  
You were very surprised by this sudden confession. A woman actually spent enough time talking to Sackler to get him to like her? “Oh really?”  
He nodded proudly. “I think so. She’s beautiful, kind, funny, smart, did I mention gorgeous? I’ve never really thought about her, y’know, that way until recently and now I can’t get her off my mind even though I see her every single day. She’s been right in front of me this whole time and I never really realized how great we’d be together, as boyfriend-and-girlfriend instead of just friends.”  
You blushed a little bit but you didn’t know why. He obviously wasn’t talking about you but for some reason, it felt like he was and that sent a shiver down your spine. “Didn’t know you had the capacity to feel such non-horny and genuine emotions towards women, Adam.”  
“Neither did I until she came into my life. Just being around her makes me want to become a better man. I hope that, if she gives me a chance, she’ll be able to see past my…flaws and get to know the real me.” As he was speaking, he looked into your eyes with an intensity that you’d never felt or seen from him before. It suddenly made it very hard to believe that he wasn’t talking about you.  
Now you were full on blushing, quickly rising from the chair and wishing him a very quick passing good night as you went to your room. You promptly closed the door behind you and took a deep breath.  
You thought back to Adam’s smouldering gaze when he spoke to you just now. You remembered how it made you feel, how it sent tingles throughout your entire body and how the spot between your legs suddenly awoke with arousal. You shuddered, in fear or in lust, you weren’t quite sure.  
What was he doing to you?

The next day went by as any normal day would. You were doing a few online classes, so you decided to go down to the cafe across the street and work on some stuff while Adam stayed at the apartment. After yesterday’s conversation, you really didn’t know how to feel. Was he really talking about you? Should you make the move or let him make it?  
You decided to push those negative thoughts away and focus on your schoolwork, sipping away at hot tea while you typed.  
Adam was staying home for the day, excited to finally get a day off from work after non-stop rehearsals for the past two weeks. He decided to do laundry and you casually asked if he could do yours too, which he graciously agreed to. Were the motivations behind it something other than being a nice roommate? Probably, but as long as your laundry got done, you didn’t really care.  
Adam smiled at the fact that you’d already sorted everything out for him as he picked up the basket, only for a pair of lace panties to fall out onto the floor. He groaned, telling himself that he shouldn’t do it, but he can’t help himself. He’s been wondering what you taste like and you weren’t going to be back for a few more hours…  
Just this once.  
He held the lacy garment in his large hand before dropping the laundry basket on the ground and hurrying over to the couch, looking over to make sure that the living room blinds were shut. After triple checking that no one could see what he was about to do, Adam brought the crotch of your underwear up to his nose, taking a huge whiff of the fabric and moaning when he smelled what was left of your scent.  
His dick jumped eagerly in his jeans as he took another sniff, and another, until he was sure the button on his jeans was going to burst with how hard he was. He quickly pulled out his throbbing length and began stroking it while his tongue grazed the fabric, causing him to moan.  
“Fuck, I bet she tastes good.”  
He lapped desperately at the fabric, trying so hard to get even the slightest taste of you on his tongue, to no avail. He groaned with frustration before he placed the damp fabric on the back of his length, adding it to his strokes.  
“Oh shit, gonna cover these little panties with my fucking cum, soak them through.” His head was thrown back as his hips began fucking up into the fabric to create just the right amount of friction for him to get right to the edge.  
“Little slut’s gonna have to sit in my goddamn cum next time she wears these and she won’t even know it. Fuck!” He yelped as he toppled over the edge and into his orgasm, lining the crotch of your underwear up with his tip before spilling his white ropes onto the fabric, watching in awe as they quickly soaked in.  
Just as his dick had fully softened once more, his phone rang and he picked it up.  
“Hello?”  
It was you. “Hey Adam, can you do me a quick favor?”  
He watched with a cringe as his dick jumped merely at the sound of your voice, steadily hardening again. “S-Sure, what do you need?”  
“Can you go ahead and wash my pillow please? It needs done.”  
Adam almost growled through the phone, thinking about how good that pillow must smell. “Uh yeah, sure, not a problem.”  
“Thanks. I’ll see you soon.”  
His mind was already elsewhere. “Yeah ok, bye.”  
He needed to get his hands on that damn pillow, or rather, get his cock on that pillow. His length was standing fully at attention while he walked over to your room, quickly grabbing the pillow before running back out and sitting on the couch again. He shoved his face against the fabric without apprehension and took a huge inhale, groaning when he smelled you even more so through the pillow.  
“Oh fuck.”  
An idea popped into his head at this moment and he quickly placed the pillow beside him before he stood up to take his jeans and shirt off. Once he was bare, he straddled the pillow and experimentally rubbed himself back and forth against the fabric, grunting loudly at how good it felt. Soon, he’d bent over and began fucking the pillow, eyes rolling into the back of his head at the pure pleasure coursing through his veins.  
It didn’t take long for him to be right back on the edge of orgasm, humping your pillow roughly as his tip leaked precum onto the pillowcase.  
“Fuck Y/N, so fucking good. Love feeling this sweet little pussy wrapped around my big cock, you take it so well. Christ, I’m so close, gonna mark your goddamn pillowcase with my cum! Shit, fuck!”  
He pulled away and furiously jerked himself off over the pillow, just about to orgasm when you walked through the door. Seeing you pushed him right over the edge, growling lowly as he spilled himself onto your pillowcase while you watched in shock. You couldn’t believe what you were seeing and you really couldn’t believe how turned on you were by it.  
Now was as good of a chance as any to make a move…right?  
You smirked and gently stripped your upper body, leaving only your bra and shorts on before sauntering over to him.  
“What were you doing, Adam?”  
His face went bright red and he turned away sheepishly. “I-I…”  
“I’d like to see more.”  
He looked up at you quickly, perplexed. “W-What?”  
“I’d like to see more. Keep going, Adam, show me how you cum to the thought of me.”  
Adam growled, dick immediately jumping back up to attention at your filthy words before he wrapped his hand around the thick base and began stroking it. You watched his hand move up and down his length before the heat between your legs was becoming too much.  
You smirked and sat on the loveseat facing Adam, pulling down your shorts in the process before taking two fingers to rub over the crotch of your panties. Adam’s eyes grew wide and his hips surged up off the sofa while he watched you touch yourself.  
“Adam, fuck baby, this feels so good.”  
He stood up and walked over but you held your hand up and stopped him. “No, that’s not what this is. You’re going to have to watch me while you touch yourself, filthy boy.”  
His jaw clenched as he stroked himself overtop of you. You quickly slipped your hand under the fabric and rubbed your bare clit, making Adam groan and buck into his hand.  
“Shit! I can make you feel good, better than any of those other guys ever could and you fucking know it! Let me touch you, Y/N.”  
You glared up at him. “No. Naughty sluts like you don’t deserve to touch me after they’ve violated my things. Tell me what you did today, dirty whore.”  
The name made him weak at the knees as a shudder ran down his spine. “Fuck, I f-found your panties and I sniffed them.”  
“Did you lick them?”  
He moans. “Yes.”  
“Disgusting. What did you do with them after that?”  
His eyes were blown wide with lust as he stared down at you. “I, um, started fucking them a-and then I…I came on them.”  
“You came on my dirty underwear?”  
His head tilted back as he groaned loudly. “Yes! Wanted you to wear them and have to sit in my cum all day, fuck!”  
You smirked and stood up, yanking your underwear of before dangling them on your pointer finger in front of them. “Sit down.”  
Adam obeyed immediately, taking your place on the loveseat before looking up at you with the most desperate eyes.  
“Open your mouth.”  
He did as you said, grunting in anticipation as you brought the crotch fabric up to his tongue, mere centimeters away from his taste buds.  
“Would you like to taste me, Adam?”  
He nodded quickly. “Oh fuck yes.”  
“Ask me nicely.”  
He groaned in agony. “Fuck, please! God please let me taste your sweet pussy juices, I want to taste them so fucking bad.”  
You smiled and placed the fabric on his tongue, letting him have a few peaceful licks. “Good boy.”  
Adam was moaning into the fabric when another idea popped into your head, making you shiver with anticipation. You quickly stuffed the panties all the way into his mouth to create a makeshift gag before walking over to the defiled pillow on the sofa. You looked over at him, not breaking eye contact as you mounted the pillow and began slowly gyrating on the fabric where he had cum minutes before.  
His loud moan was somewhat muffled by the fabric as his hips thrusted up into his hand, eyes dead set on your hips moving over the fabric.  
“Adam, shit, I think I can still feel your cum on the fabric.”  
He cried out and began surging his hips up, clearly very close to orgasm.  
You ground harder against the fabric. “Oh yeah, give me that pretty cum baby, fuck. Adam, your cum feels good against my pussy, can’t get enough,” you moaned before looking down and gasping at the large wet spot you’d left behind. “Oh shit, do you see that, see how wet I am for you Adam?”  
Adam felt tortured as his head became shiny with precum, meaning that he was right on the edge of orgasm. Perfect.  
“Stop, Adam.”  
He looked at you with wide and confused eyes.  
“You heard me, filthy boy, stop.”  
His hand mercifully slowed and came to a stop while tears formed at the corners of his eyes.  
“Good boy. Now, you’re going to have to wait until I cum before you can cum. Is that clear?”  
He nodded, groaning. You smiled. “Good. You can keep going, but if I see you cum before me, you won’t be allowed to cum for a week.”  
Tears began to fall down his cheeks as he nodded. You moaned and your hips moved faster on the pillow, chasing your quickly approaching orgasm.  
“Fuck Adam, fuck! I’m so close, gonna soak my pillow just like you did baby!”  
Adam’s noises had become constant and loud as his hips rutted up into his palm while he watched you fall apart.  
“Oh shit, fuck Adam! Fuck, I’m gonna cum baby!”  
Your head fell back as you cried out, leaking all over the pillowcase. “Fuck! Fuck!”  
It took Adam mere seconds to reach his orgasm after seeing you come, grunting and growling as he spilled all over his hand and chest.  
Both of you were breathing heavily as you came down from your orgasms before Adam shot up and bounded over to you, yanking you off the couch and into his arms. He crashed his lips against yours in a rough sloppy kiss, pulling your hair as you wrapped your arms around his neck. After a few minutes of exploration, you pulled away slightly breathless.  
He smiled and placed his forehead on yours, rubbing your noses together.  
“You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting to do that.”

**Author's Note:**

> syd <3


End file.
